


Why Others Are Abandoned

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League Action (Cartoon), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell stepped back after Supergirl's spirit haunted him.





	Why Others Are Abandoned

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell stepped back after Supergirl's spirit haunted him and he remembered refusing to view her demise earlier.

THE END


End file.
